A transmitter of a mobile communication system performs channel encoding, rate matching, and interleaving processes on information bits. Similarly, a receiver of a mobile communication system performs de-rate matching, deinterleaving, and channel decoding processes.
The rate matching process is performed to match the number of encoded bits with a maximum traffic of a channel by performing repetition or pruning according to a rate matching pattern prior to transmission of the number of encoded bits over a channel. The interleaving process rearranges the order of an encoded bit stream in order to recover an original bit stream, even if some bits of the bit stream are lost by instantaneous noise.
The de-rate matching process releases the rate-matched state of the received data prior to decoding of the received data repeated or pruned at the receiver of the mobile communication system. Similarly, the deinterleaving process rearranges the interleaved bit stream in the original order.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.